Young justice next generation
by Rydelbriy
Summary: The young justice team are now on the league and had kids of their own. Their kids are the new young justice team or young justice next generation. Follow them as the grow to teens and even adults in this series of the next generation
1. Meeting some of the kids

I don't own young justice or someone the characters names

Young justice the next generation

Damien Wayne aka Red Hood

Age 16

Son of batman and Talia

The leader of the young justice team

Uncle to Maria and John Grayson

Lian Harper aka Red Arrowette

Age 16

Daughter of Red Arrow and Cheshire

Sister to Briyanna"Bryann" Harper

Girlfriend to Damien Wayne

Jayden West aka Arrow Speed

Age 15

Oldest child of Flash'2' and Artemis

Brother to Rachel West

Crushing( or dating read to find out) on Maria Grayson

Ryker Jetts aka Screech

Age 15

Nephew of Black Canary

Crushing on Briyanna 'Bryann' Harper

Maria Grayson aka Shadow

Age 14

Oldest child of Nightwing and Zatanna

Sister to John Grayson

Crushing on Jayden West ( maybe)

Rachel West aka Impulse

Age 14

Youngest child of Flash 2 and Artemis

Sister Jayden West

Crushing on Kenny Kent

Briyanna 'Bryann' Harper aka Speed Arrowetta

Age 14

Youngest daughter to Red Arrow and Cheshire

Sister to Lian Harper

Crushing on Ryker Jetts

John Grayson aka Robin

Age 10

Youngest child of Nightwing and Zatanna

Brother to Maria Grayson


	2. Maria Grayson,Jayden West n Rachel West

Jayden West was asleep in his room when his sister and her best friend Maria walked into his room as silently as they could to the didn't wake him up. "So what should we do to him" Rachel asked "I don't know Rachy" "come on I know you have a crush on my brother but help me" "fine but if he finds out I'm blaming it on you Rachel" "fine I can live with that".

Maria took the cover off of Jayden but forgot that her best friends brother slept with no shirt and basketball shorts "Mara stop staring at his chest" Maria blushed "sorry" she said grabbing the permanent marker from Rachel and wrote on his chest 'stop sleeping all the time ❤️ M' "Nice Mara" Rachel said" I try" Maria said taking a picture of Jayden .

"So should we wake him up or let him sleep" Rachel said "how about ill wake him up and you get breakfast ready since your parents are on that mission with mine" Maria said "ok" Rachel as walking out of the room "Jayden wake up"Maria said whispering in his ear "noooo" the 15 year old said shooing her away. "Are you shooing me away" Maria asked her boyfriend as she got into his bed to wake him.

Jayden felt Maria near him but thought is was all a dream after attempting to wake him up three times, Maria decided to jump on his bed she purposefully fell on top of him "oww dang Mar you aren't 10 anymore" Jayden said rubbing his flat,hard abs which was also the spot his girlfriend landed on "sorry" Maria said in a innocent voice "yeah right babe" Jayden said sitting up and opening his arms, Maria climbed right into them "I've missed you Jay" Maria told him "yeah I've missed you too you know they're going to find out that we're secretly dating" Jayden said "I know but I just want to wait and tell them later but before school starts again" Maria said "ok if we have a mission soon we tell the team then tell our parents when we get back" Jayden said "ok" Maria said leaning in to kiss him, he met her half way.

After they broke away Jayden grabbed a shirt and happened to look down "Mar really" he asked his girlfriend "you know it's true Jay" Maria told him as she jumped on his back "whatever" Jayden said as they went into the kitchen


	3. Damien Wayne,Lian Harper n John Grayson

John Grayson was being watched by his favorite uncle Damien and his uncle's girlfriend Lian "this is not fair I'm old enough to watch myself" John said "John you're only 10 buddy" Damien said ruffling his hair "but Maria doesn't get a babysitter"John said "that's because she's 14 and Jayden is watching her and Rachel so that they don't causes any trouble" Lian said but we know tell do anything Jayden wants because she likes him" John told them.

"See even your nephew knows what he's talking about babe" Lian told her boyfriend "so I've noticed baby but he is a bird" Damien said "so can we play hide n seek" John asked "no it's only 10 in the morning" Lian said "but were going to go to the mountain later" "thank you can we play pranks on Maria, Jayden and Rachel" "I'm all for that buddy what about you babe" I guess we can also play tricks on Ryker and Bryann" Lian told them as the got ready to go. "Are we changing into custom" John asked "yes we are John so get dressed" Damien told him.

20 minutes later they walked out of the Grayson mansion and to the zeta tubes. Recognized C01 Red Hood C02 Red Arrowette C09 Robin "so are we do now" John asked "wait on your sister, Rachel and Jayden" Damien said as The three said figures walked through the zeta tube " recognized C03 Arrow Speed C04 Shadow and C05 Impluse" the computer announced.


	4. Hangin at the Mt n truth bout their life

**I don't own YJ or some of the character names but enjoy.**

Ryker and Bryann both got to the mountain last "Bryann where have you been" Ask her older sister "mostly sleeping then Ryker call me so I got up and met him at the park" Bryann said. "So what have you guys been doing while we were gone"Ryker asked "nothing really Damien and I were stuck watching John" Lian said "Maria stay the night at our house and we woke up Jayden but not without drawing on him" Rachel said laughing "what they draw on you cuz" Bryann asked her cousin "this" Jayden said lifting up is shirt so they can see what Maria drew on his stomach.

"This is so not funny I blame Maria for this" Jayden said as his friends and family laughed at this. "And I take full responsibility for it to its already on Instagram, Jay" "wait what are you serious Mar" Jayden said getting his phone out of his jacket he lent to Maria before they left his house, he went to his Instagram app"yup I tagged you" she said laughing. "Great just great almost the whole school liked it there's even comments" Jayden said "nice abs Jayden_theArrows_West" Rachel said "are you single Jayden_theArrows_West for Sing-theMelody" Ryker said "dang Maria_intheShadows_Grayson where can I find a boyfriend like that from I'mtheGirl:-)$$" Lian said.

"Yeah where can we" Bryann said teasing Maria "shut up" Maria said blushing "why aren't you two going out" Rachel asked her brother and her best friend. "It complicated" they both said "so uncomplicated for us" Damien said smirking like he knew something they didn't "we will we promise on our next mission" Jayden told them "fine you better" Ryker told his best friend. "Um where's John" Lian asked Damien walked over to the couch and laughed "he's knocked out on the couch" "so take him to his room uncle D" Maria said "Maria don't you tell me what to do i'm 16 your 14 I'm the older on here". "Babe just got take you nephew to his room would you" Lian asked.

"So maybe they're doing now I'm totally bored" Rachel said "I don't know but I'm hungry" Bryann said "see this is what we get have an immature uncle who leaves his stuff out" Lian said "what's that" Maria asked "I think she means we get a speedster because he left all that stuff out and she got super-speed" Jayden said as his little sister and little cousin sped into the kitchen "i'm going to make sure they don't destroy the kitchen" Ryker said "I'll help" Lian told her sister's crush.

"So you wanna watch a movie" Jayden asked his girlfriend "yeah but I get to pick" Maria said "fine I guess you can pick the movie" Jayden told her "yay". Maria ended up picking the fault in our stars, Maria even being able to hide her emotions easily didn't hide the fact that she cries every time they watch this movie it was an easy way for Jayden to hold her and nobody would give them weird looks. "I love this movie, but it's so sad" Maria said snuggling into Jayden's arms "I know you do babe do you notice that were kinda like them" "what do you mean Jay" Maria asked "I mean that where a ticking time bomb, we never know when we are going to get seriously hurt or even killed" Jayden said stroking Maria's tear stricken face "I know I could easily lose you on the next mission or even 20 years from now but that's our life I like the adventure but hate what can happen" Maria said burying her face in her boyfriend's shirt.

"I know Mar I know" "Jay?" "yeah" "promise me you'll always be careful on missions" Maria told him "I promise babe" Jayden said pulling her closer so he could kiss her "I love you Maria Sinderella Grayson" "and I love you Jayden William West" she said before she continued to kiss him. Bout an hour later they were sleep in each other's arms. Rachel walked into the living room and giggled as she seen her brother and her best friend sleeping on the couch together "you should take a picture an put it on Instagram" Bryann said speeding up next to her "good Idea Ann" Rachel told her cousin as she took the picture the uploaded it.


	5. Parents are back and new mission

**I don't own Young justice and I'm not sure that whole alternate universe thing is right just go it with please and thank you**

Their parents were back from their mission. They told them they would meet them at the parents were back and the walked into the mountain to find Maria and Jayden on the couch snuggling together under a blanket they had "aww how cute" Zatanna said "no it's not" Dick said "Dick calm down she's old enough to go out with Jayden if she wants to whether you like it or not" Zatanna told her husband. "We better go find the other kids" Artemis said and Jade yelled down the hallway "kids get your butts in the living room now" "coming mother" Lian said just as loud.

The other 5 teens and one child walked in "mommy you back" said 10 year old John as he ran to hug his mother "hi Johnny" she said hugging him back."so how was the mission bro" Damien asked his older brother "fine actually so how was everything down here" Dick asked Damien "pretty good" Damien said. "So you guys are going back to the past to receive this piece of tech" Wally said showing them a picture "what does it do Uncle Wally" Bryann asked "nothing good Anna" Wally told her ."It's also too complicated to explain so we'll have Jayden explain when he wakes up from his little nap" Dick said glaring at the sleeping 15 year old that's holding his teenage daughter in his arms.

"Bro you can't stop them if they really want to be together" Damien told Dick "yeah I know buts she my baby girl" Dick said "Well they had to grow up some day" Roy said looking at both his daughters Bryann and Lian. "You do know we'll always be your baby girls dad" they told Roy. "That's all I can hope for" he told them as his girls hugged him. "Awwww" Zatanna cooed watching Bryann and Lian hug their father "Zee we all knew you were a sucker for sweet moments" Artemis said laughing "well that's because you all know me" Zatanna told her best friend.

Maria woke up about 5 minutes later "hey guys" she said yawning "enjoy your nap sweetheart" Zatanna asked her 14 year old daughter "yes mom I actually did" Maria answer. "So do you mind waking up Jayden you guys kinda have a mission to start as soon as the others get here" Dick told his daughter. "Sure Rachy hand me that pillow would you whatever i do John don't try got it" "got it Mara" John said as he watched his older sister take the pillow from her best friend,and rapidly hit Jayden in the head with it. Jayden reached out his hand and stopped the pillow from hitting him again. "Enough Mar I'm awoke ok" "ok" she said laughing and hitting him one more time, Jayden grabbed her and started tickling her rapidly with his super speed. "Stop it Jay" Maria giggled "say it" "Jayden is the best guy in the whole wide world now stop" she said in between laughs .and what else" "I have a major huge crush on him"she said still giggling.

Dick cleared his throat, Jayden looked up at him "oh hey welcome back" Jayden said removing his hands from Maria's stomach "thank you we kinda need to get down to business" Dick said annoyed. "Jayden do you remember that device I showed you" Wally asked his son "yeah I do why". "Well your going in the past to go find it" Jade told her only nephew "and we need you to explain what it does". "Ok so that device allows anybody that can work it go into alternate universes and do whatever they want like said destroy the planet that would change a timeline connect to that universe it would probably be a chain reactions" Jayden told his teammates. "Wow that actually was complicated" Ryker said "yeas it is it took me forever to figure that out" Jayden said laughing as the computer announced the arrival of the other members of the young justice team.


	6. Meeting the other members of yj

Adam aka Aqualad

age 14

Son to Kaldur and Roquel

Brother to Janey

Goes out with Helena

Helena Drake aka Wonder girl

Age 14

Daughter to Tim and Cassie

Goes out with Adam

Kenny Kent aka Super Martian

Age 14

Son of Superman 2 and M'gnn

Brother to Elizabeth and Carson

Crushing on Rachel West

Elizabeth Kent aka Miss Girl

Age 10

Daughter of Superman 2 and M'gnn

Sister to Kenny and Carson

Janey aka Rocket gal

Age 11

Daughter of Kaldur and Roquel

Sister to Adam

Carson

Age 4

Son of Superman 2 and M'gnn

Brother to Kenny and Elizabeth


	7. In the past and introduction

"Okay so are we ready to go" Damien asked his team "yeah whenever you guys are" Jayden said speaking for his teammates that was leaving with him, so everybody over the age of 12. So Zatanna opened the portal for them to get to the past, and as soon as they got there the other team was ready to attack them "okay this is not how I excepted to be welcomed to the past" Ryker said.

"Did you hear what he said" Artemis asked her teammates

"yeah I think I remember some of them from somewhere" Zatanna said shaking her head "so who are you guys" Wally asked.

"Well were from the future and were the young justice team" Damien said

"no what are you're real names"Dick asked

"should we tell them" Rachel asked

"yeah I guess they might as well know" Maria said.

"Okay we'll tell you guys" Lian said with sass.

"I'm Damien but I can't tell you my last name it's confidential but I'll tell you my father is... Batman" Damien said laughing.

"What?!" Dick and Wally said yelling

"Yeah that's my father can't you hear" Damien said smirking, Dick gave him a bat glare "that doesn't scare me".

"Well I'm Lian Harper and that's Briyanna or Bryann Harper" Lian said.

"Roy had two kids" Wally asked "you got to be kidding me"

"Trust me my sister hardly kids so sorry to burst your bubble" Bryann said sounding like her mother.

"I'm Kenny Kent" Kenny said as to make peace

"Conner had a kid with who" Artemis asked

"Um M'gnn" Ryker said as if it wasn't another answer.

"Well I'm Ryker Jetts" Ryker Said "you don't know me but you know my aunt"

"Who's you aunt" Kaldur asked curiously

"His aunt is Black Canary" Rachel said with a smile.

"I'm Adam and Kaldur and Roquel are my parents" Adam said politely

"Yeah I'm sure that's Kaldur's kid" Dick said chuckling.

"I'm Helena last name also confidential " Helena said

"Why because my dad's another one of Batman's wards" Helana said looking at Damien and Maria.

"What you mean and I'm just going to call him T is your father" Dick said

"Yes that's her father can we move on" Jayden said crankily as he was in a bad mood.

"I'm Rachel West" Rachel said all bubbly

"Your Baywatch's kid I can see that" Artemis said

"So who's you mom" Zatanna asked

"I can't tell you yet" Rachel said as her brother put his hand on her to stop her from moving as much as she was.

"I'm Jayden West, Rachel's older brother" Jayden said

"You seem nothing like Wally no offense" Roquel said

"None taken I mostly take after my mom" Jayden said shrugging.

"So who is your mother" Zatanna asked again

"Artemis Crock and Lian and Bryann are our cousins" Jayden said

"How are mothers are sisters" Bryann said.

"What" Artemis screeched

"Ok calm down" Maria said with her hand on her hips

"And you are?" Artemis asked as she calmed down

"Maria last name so confidential" She said

"Why" Wally asked "Dad's a ward of Batman and mom's Zatanna" Maria said.

"Robin's you dad" Conner asked

"Yes I'm still not allowed to tell his last name to you guys but my teammates know".

"So are they more of you" Kaldur asked

"Yes but they're 11 and under so they couldn't come" Lian said

"Why don't the boys left so us girls can talk" Zatanna said.


	8. Confessions of Maria and siblings fight

The boys left the room at the girls wishes. They all sat on the couches or floor to talk about whatever they wanted to talk about.

"So how old are you guys" M'gnn asked

"I'm 16"Lian said as the oldest girl of her team

"And were all 14" Maria said talking about Bryann, Helena,Rachel and herself.

"Well were all about Lian's age" Artemis said.

"So are you girls single" Zatanna asked her future daughter and her friends

"I've been dating Damien for about 2 in a 1/2 years" Lian said.

"I've had a crush on Kenny but I don't go out with him" Rachel said.

"I have a huge crush on Ryker but he hasn't asked me out yet" Bryann said.

"I go out with Adam"Helena said blushing.

"I go out with someone and I've never told you guys, I'm sorry and Rachy don't be mad at me" Maria said

"I would never be mad at you" Rachel said.

"Ok I've been going out with Jayden for about a year now" Maria said

"What" Rachal screamed as the boys came in

"Ray why are you screaming" Jayden asked his sister.

"Why didn't you tell me I'm you little sister you're suppose to trust me" Rachal said crying "what are you talking about I do trust you" Jayden said as Rachel hit him.

"Stop it and talk to me please baby sis"Jayden begged

"Why didn't you tell me you were going out with with my best friend" Rachel said calming down a bit.

"I don't know ok I just did think you needed to know yet I mean Mar was in the Gotham academy junior high and I went to Gotham academy high school and you never liked the fact that I liked your best friend in the first place" Jayden said.

"But your my brother I would've got over it because she liked you too, so don't do it again or I'll tell mom you're the one who broke her archery mask" Rachel said.

"We all know you broke it" Jayden said

"No you are" Rachel said

"No you" Jayden said grabbing his bow.

"They're back" Lian said in a singy voice

"I'll stop this" Maria said "Rachel stop or I'll never stay the night again,and Jay stop or I won't kiss you for a month" Maria said smirking

"Aww that's not fair" the West siblings said in sync.

"Life's in fair and you know it" Maria said as Jayden wrapped his arms around her waist "your so mean to me" Jayden said kissing her shoulder

"Eww stop I'm going to be sick" Rachel said covering her eyes from the view of her older brother kissing her best friend

"Yeah I think we're all going to be sick" Artemis told her future son

"Sorry" Jayden and Maria blushed.


	9. Family time

**I don't own the young justice series but a girl can wish can't she . Please review and I hope you enjoy the story **

Both teams decided to spend time with there families. Wally, Artemis, Dick and Zatanna took there kids to the amusement park

"So are you guys going to get on rides because in our time you guys don't except dad" Jayden said as Maria hopped on his back happy they didn't have to hide from their friends.

"Just because you guys don't have to hide anymore doesn't mean I have to see anything" Rachel said "yeah we all love rides" Dick said

"Good because we're getting on all of then and that's final" **Maria** said giving the bat glare, Jayden chuckled at his girlfriend

"That's worst that Batman's" Wally said shivering "were do you think I learned it Uncle Wally" "why do you call me that and they call Dick uncle D" Wally asked "because you guys are best friends and we spend so much time together" Jayden said wrapping his arm around Maria.

"So they're still best friends" Artemis said "yeah now Rachel and Maria are best friends I'm all alone" Jayden said "dork" Rachel said giggling.

...

Conner and M'gnn took Kenny to the movies then to get food.

"So you're 14 right" M'gnn asked "yeah do you like someone" "actually I like Rachel but I don't know if she likes me" Kenny told them.

"So ask Jayden aren't you friends with him" "yeah I am I guess I'll ask him" Kenny said "good". They met with Kaldur ,his family and Helena.

They all enjoyed their time as friends and family.

...

The Harpers and Damien and Ryker were on there way to the indoor water park in Happy Harbor.

"So in your time did I already threaten you two" "why would you threaten poor Ryker he doesn't go out with Bryann anymore" Lian said giggling. "I'm just saying" Roy told them "ok well yes you have multiple of times" Damien told his girlfriend's father as Bryann walked off.

"Where did Bryann go" Jade asked "I probably shouldn't have said that about her and Ryker" Lian said "you think we were just getting past that" Ryker said "well why break up with her just because you didn't want her to get in trouble and you still like her" Lian said.

"Whatever I'm going to find her" Ryker said going to find his ex girlfriend and crush.

Sorry if this is a short chapter

What happened between Ryker and Bryann? Will they get back together? Find out in the next chaper of Young justice the next generation.


	10. Briyanna ( Bryann) and Ryker

**I don't own young justice but let's keep calm and feel the aster**

Ryker thought about were his ex girlfriend would be in a indoor water-park then it hit him somewhere quiet and she could be alone .

"Briy" Ryker called out to her, as he ran over to her. "What Ryker" she asked like she was about to cry "you can't just run off because your sister said something that annoyed you" "it didn't annoy me it brings back emotions and memories I've been trying to keep in" "why?" "Why because they're about you Ry, when you broke up with me it hurt me more then I can explain but I tried to hide it from everybody" Bryann said.

"I didn't want to hurt you Briy" Ryker said looking at her "but you did Ry you couldn't even talk to me for a month,look at me, my friends and yours were always telling me that you wanted to go back out with me, and stuff like that but you didn't talk to me so I tried to act like it didn't happen.

"Briy I want to be with you I just don't want you to get in trouble with your dad" "my mom said I could my dad just doesn't want to see me grow up" Bryann said looking down at her flip flops.

Ryker bend down, lifts her face to look at her "so what are you going to do about that" Bryann asked "this" Ryker said pushing his lips to hers they broke apart minutes later "be my girlfriend again" "ok" Bryann said kissing him again "I've missed you" "I've missed you to Ry" Bryann said hugging her boyfriend.

Bryann and Ryker walked back to her family "so you ok" Lian asked

"yeah I'm ok " Bryann said "glad your ok Briyanna" Damien said "Damien Richard Wayne I told you not yo call me that ever again" Bryann yelled at her older sister's boyfriend "Briy calm down" Ryker said grabbing her by the waist so that she wouldn't attack Damien.

"So why don't we meet the rest of the team back at the mountain" Jade told the teens. "Yeah ok my niece texted me there about 5 minutes ago they're heading back too.


	11. Truth or dare

I don't own but I love young justice ok

The two teams decided to play truth or dare. "So who wants to go first" Wally asked.

"I'll go" Ryker said "truth or dare" "truth" "was it true you went out with Bryann" Zatanna asked "uh yeah" Ryker asked.

"Maria truth or dare" "dare" she said "i dare you to call your dad and tell him your having Jayden's child"Ryker said "fine" Maria said getting out her phone and dialed her dad.

...? ﾟﾘﾡ? ﾟﾘﾆ? ﾟﾘﾤ...

"Hello"

"I daddy"

"Yes Mara"

"Umm I've called to tell you I'm having Jayden's child"

"What Maria how could you Jayden's dead when you guys get back"

"Daddy it was a dare ok don't hurt Jay" Maria said

"Oh we'll see you went you get back love ya baby girl".

Rachel truth or dare" "truth I guess" "is it true you have a crush on someone on our team" Maria asked her best friend "I guess you can say that" Rachel said blushing

"Awe my baby sister has a crush" Jayden said in a baby voice "shut up Aden" Rachel said calling her brother by his best friend.

"So Jayden truth or dare" "I'm going to go with the one that would embarrass me the most truth" Jayden said "who was your first kiss and what age" .

"Oh god Maria and I was 13" Jayden said Maria blushed along with her boyfriend.

"Um uncle D truth or dare" "dare" "I dare you to kiss aunt Zee" Jayden said "oh god like I don't get enough of that at home Jay" Maria said hiding her face in his jacket so that she didn't have to see her parents as teens making out.

"Ok why don't we put this game on pause it's almost midnight" Roquel said. "Yeah I agree with rocket" Artemis said yawning.


	12. Good morning team

**authors note I don't own yj and Jayden and Maria's birthday in the story will be mine also November 10 please review**

Jayden surprisingly was one of the first ones up along with Zatanna and Maria.

Jayden walked into the kitchen "mornin" he said yawning "morning" Zatanna said "I'm surprise your up Arrow Jay" Maria said as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Haaha very funny babe and you're the only one who can call me Arrow Jay and even Jay" "good because you're the only one who can call me Mar and Shay" Jayden kissed her cheek before he stepped out of her arms to grab something to eat.

"So you like to sleep" Zatanna asked

"Yeah I'm a speedster but we have different habits my sister likes to race, my dad eat, my uncle Barry work, and my cousin Briyanna to talk sass so were all different but all speedsters" Jayden said.

"Cool I guess every generation or someone apart of that family is different" Zatanna said "yeah Stephanie, Barbara and I are the only girl bats or birds" Maria said pouting "how many boys" "6" Maria said.

"Wow" Zatanna said "so you guys go to Gotham academy" "well I'll start going there with Bryann this fall but Jayden will be a sophomore" Maria said "yup it's an okay school but I hate when the other kids think I got there on a scholarship" Jayden said.

"What do you mean" "well my dad,uncle and D together started this new company the year the girls were born but nobody thinks Wally's my dad just because of Cameron told the whole world he's my dad" Jayden said looking like he's about to punch something.

Maria walked up to him and hugged him "who's Cameron" Zatanna asked "he's Icicle Jr." Maria told her "oh" "hey this year they'll know he's not Jay remember" Maria said looking up at her boyfriend as he looked down at her arms still around each other "I know" he said kissing her.

Artemis walked in pulling Wally by his collar "oww oww babe stop" "no now sit" Artemis said pushing him into the seat next to Maria "man I don't know if you get treated worse here or in my time" Jayden said laughing "at least you know they're in love" Maria said.

"Hey Maria would you do that to Jayden" Zatanna asked "no we're more of teasing each other we've done that since I was like 3" Maria said remembering a time when Jayden was 4 and he called her Sinderella and she got mad "So true" Jayden said.

Wally walked over to the fridge to find something to fill her something. "Artemis?" "Hmm" "so what are you going to do today"Artemis "umm I don't know maybe train why" "I was going to say that you,me, Maria and Rachel could hang out what do you guys think of that" "yeah sure" Artemis said "yeah I so crash" Maria said .

"What do you think Rachel would feel about that" Artemis asked "she'll be fine" Jayden said as Ryker and Kenny walked in "what's wrong with you" Jayden asked Kenny "I like this girl and I don't know if she likes me"Kenny said "ok who is it" Jayden asked "um your sister" "well she likes you I know that" Jayden said.

"Cool so what would happen if I asked her out" "do it but you hurt my little sister you will see what happens when I use super speed with an bow and arrow got" Jayden said Kenny nodded very much scared of the older friend "good" Jayden said laughing.

Maria walked over to Jayden "stop being mean Jay" "what I get from my mother you know" Jayden said "what me?" Artemis asked "yup he did say he was like his mom" Ryker said "oh".

"Hey Ryk" "yes Maria" "I know what happened yesterday" "when?" "At the waterpark".


	13. Jayden's gone dangerous

I don't own young justice this chapter has mention of dark themes like a superhero trying to hurt oneself but that's about it so please review. I really don't know we're this chapter came from.

"What do you mean" "what tú hablas ingles" Jayden said laughing "shut up Jayden" Ryker told his best friend "your back with my cousin aren't you and do give me that crap about you don't know what I'm talking about because you're my best friend and I know you" Jayden said.

"Ok I am going back out with Bryann" "see I told you I knew" Maria said "how though?" Ryker asked his best friend's girlfriend. "Easy I share a room with her here" Maria said just as Bryann walked in with shorts on and Ryker's sweatshirt over her "why are you staring at me" Bryann asked her older cousin, Jayden shook his head then pulled his cousin Ito what looked like a hug.

"If he hurts you again he'll answer to me got it" Jayden said in her ear "I got it Aden" he said actually hugging him "thanks for being an awesome older cousin" "your welcome Ana" he said kissing her head then pushed her into her boyfriend causing her to almost fall if Ryker hadn't have caught her.

"I take back my statement Aden" "whatever baby cuz" Jayden said laughing and grabbing Maria by the waist. Rachel walked in all giddy and smiling "what happened to you" Maria and Bryann asked "Kenny just asked me out but then was like I won't never ever try hurt you on purpose" Rachel said everybody in the kitchen laughed.

"What's so funny" Rachel asked "your dear sweet brother threatened Kenny when He asked him for permission to date you" Maria said snuggling into said boy's arms. "Really Aden really" rachal said with I smile on her face.

"What I know we don't get along all the time but you're still my little sister" Jayden said "that's sweet" Zatanna said with her hand on her heart. "So are we leaving or not" Artemis asked "yeah do you think you sister would come" "yes she would" Jade said coming in with Lian behind he .

So Zatanna grabbed he jacket as Bryann and Rachel went to change. Maria was telling Jayden she'd see him later and then took his jacket. "Let's go" Jade told the girls as the headed to the Zeta-tube . Damien then walked up to the boys "what up" he said "nothing all our girls just ditched up to hang with their moms" Ryker said.

"I was wondering why Lian was In the room I was sleeping in and took my jacket" Damien said laughing. Jayden, Ryker and Damien walked into the training room to find Wally, Roy and Dick working out.

"Hey D you want to spar with me" Damien asked his supposedly older brother "sure why not" Dick said like it was no big deal, Ryker was about to say something but covered his mouth "don't I want to see this".

Dick aimed his punch for Damien's face which Damien ducked and sweep out his leg, Dick jumped over it then flipped onto Damien's back. Damien then grabbed his arm and flipped him onto the mat with his arm twisted behind his back.

Wally and Roy stood there dumbfounded "he's never been beaten and you just beat him in like 4 minutes" Wally said "actually it was 3minutes and 41 seconds" Damien said. "Uncle D you wanna spar with me" Jayden asked "I kinda want to get some anger out because you're going out with my future daughter".

"Understandable you don't even know in our time yet but you will" Jayden said slipping in to his 'I'm my father's child side' "oh god not this side to him" Ryker said "what?" Roy asked "he came act like Wally at times and that's usually when someone's threatening him and he's mad that's when he's the most dangerous even to me" Damien said.

"So he get cocky and stuff" Wally asked as his future son and best friend were sparring "yeah he can beat D in sparring in our time at times but we can hardly get him calm when he puts his defenses up" Ryker said "which means what actually" "that cocky side he hates Cameron do you guys know him" "icicle jr" Roy asked "yeah he told the whole world that He had an affair with Artemis and then said Jayden West was his son" Damien said.

"I can here you you know" Jayden said flipping Dick with easy "yeah we know 1 to 10 how bad do we need Maria and your fam" "about an 7 so shut it and call them before I go mad". "What's that mean" Wally asked "Cameron messed up Jayden's life kinda and his family(cousins and sister) keeps him sane" Ryker said as Damien grabbed his phone.

To: My baby,Briyanna,Rachel,and my niece

From:Damien

We have a code JWW like know so get back fast

Damien waited a few second then his phone buzzed it was Bryann

To: Damien

From: Briyanna

Ok try to keep him calm till we get there

Next was from his best friend's little sister

To: Damien

From: Rachel

ok ok we're leaving now don't let my brother go crazy

Then Maria answered back

To: My uncle

From: my niece

We're coming so help me if he's on 9 or 10 when we get her your dead for not keeping my boyfriend calm enough

And lastly was his girlfriend

To: My hubby

From: My baby

Oh god were on our way babe.

"Their on there way Den" Damien said as Jayden won the match in 5 minutes exactly.

"I feel better but I just want Cameron in Belle Rev. or somewhere out of my life" Jayden said as the 7 teenage girls ran in, Rachel sped over to he brother with her cousin.

"You ok" one asked while the other asked "are you going to have a mental breakdown" "no Rach I'm not going to have a mental breakdown I'm just mad and didn't want to do something stupid ok" Jayden said running his hand though his hair as Lian walked up "Cameron's so dead when we get home, we're going to find him and put him up" Lian said hugging her younger cousin who happened to tower over all of his cousins, his sister,girlfriend and more then half the team. Rachel and Briyanna hugged him too.

Maria slowly started to make her way over to him as he's family let him go, Jayden looked at her and smiled, she smiled back. Jayden opened his arms, she ran into them and cried but you couldn't tell she was crying "hey I'm ok Mar" Jayden said holding her tighter "but what if you have reached 10 again and..and tried to commit suicide again" Maria said any of the past team looked at them shocked.

"I'm not I promise Baby I was 13 scared, had been kidnapped, and icicle Jr was there I just didn't want to be there but I'm better that was almost 3 yrs ago" Jayden said letting tears slide down his face. "Good because I'm not listing my best friend and another teammate" .


	14. Jayden's kidnapping ago

**I don't own yj this chapter talks about Jayden and his kidnapping.**

The member of both teams that were in there were still looking at Jayden "you want me to explain" the past team shook their heads yes. "Fine icicle Jr kidnapped me when I was 13, he tortured me, said he would kill me and all this stuff that messed with my head and it still effects me today" Jayden said as Maria wrapped her arms tighter around him.

"So why'd you try to kill yourself" Wally asked "Wally" his girlfriend said slapping him

"Nah it's ok I really don't know I guess I was tired of all this crap happening with me over icicle Jr and I was almost dead when my dad, uncle D, uncle Roy and Damien found me so I tried to finish myself off" Jayden said "who stopped you" Jade asked.

"Maria who just happen to me looking for me and found me in my room about to do it"

"How'd you stop him" "I told him he couldn't leave us ,he couldn't leave me, he asked me why I told him that everybody cared and loved him especially me I then told him I didn't know if I could live without him in my life it would seem incomplete without him especially when icicle Jr had him, then he hugged me and kissed me" Maria said.

"I never thought that day I'd actually tell I liked her and get my first kiss but I did I do regret trying to kill myself and I'd never never try to again plus my mom said if I did I'd wish I was dead those are days I'm glad my mom is my mom even more than normal"

"So you're fine now" Zatanna asked with tears In her eyes. "Yeah beside I have people I love to live for.

The rest of the team can in "yo Jayden is this the piece were need"Kenny asked holding a device "yeah so that means we leave in 2 days"


	15. Back in our time

**I don't own young justice, please review.**

**"**So it's is it" Wally asked two days later "yeah we really need to get this piece back" Damien said "we'll see you guys later in life" Raquel said "yeah real soon and someone keep Cameron away" Bryann said "yeah ok we will" M'gnn said as the portal was opened by Maria.

As they reached the other side their parents reached them "daddy" Rachel said hugging her father "hey guys" Wally said "umm" Maria started looking at her boyfriend "yes Maria" her mother said in her sweet sounding voice "I have to tell you something don't get mad dad" she said as Jayden slide next to her.

"So Jayden and I might have been going out for the past 1yr or so" Maria said "what?" "I knew it you owe me 20 bucks" "it's about time" the comments kept coming from the adults in the room so all the teens ran out the room.

"Did you see their faces" Rachel said leaning against Kenny "I know I was going to laugh" Ryker said wrapping his arms around Bryann. "Yeah it was funny I guess" Jayden said looking at Maria she looked back at hihm the hugged him.

"That went better than I thought" Maria said still with Jayden's arms around her "so what are we going to do cuz" Helena asked her cousin as Damien walked in with a baby.

"Um babe is there something you want to talk about" Lian asked "no this is somehow my sister" "really what's her name" "Kristina Tulia Wayne".

"Woow does my dad know about this" Helena and Maria asked. "Nope wanna surprise them" Damien asked "yeah she actually looks like Lian with Damien's hair" Bryann got this look in her eye that said I've got an idea.

'What Bryann" Jayden said looking at her.

"Um we should tell everybody that's she's theirs and when they went on that mission Lian had her and hid her away" Bryann said.

"I don't know about this" Adam said "come on let's do it"everyone else said as the ran into the debriefing room.

"Umm who's kid" Wally asked "mine uncle Wally" Lian said smirking.

**find out what happens next in the next chapter.**


	16. The new addition bats n birds

**I don't own young justice so thank you and please review.**

"What what do you mean it's your child" Roy said "who's the father then" her mother asked.

"Damien" she said smirking "so dead" Roy said all the teens started laughing

"Oh god this hilarious" Jayden said as he couldn't control it anymore "neither can I" Rachel and Bryann said giggling.

"What is your problem" Artemis asked her children and niece "please tell them" Adam said

"Fine this isn't our daughter" Damien said "it's his sister Kristina Wayne".

"Wait what do you mean" Tim said "what that dad had another kid with my crazy pyscho mother then yeah it's true" Damien said.

"So when did you find out" Dick asked "about an Hour ago" Damien told his oldest brother.

"So should we get all of the birds and bats together to talk about this" Tim asked as Cassie walked in with there three year old Daughter Taylor Alexa Drake.

"Daddy" Taylor screamed running into his arms "hey baby girl" Tim said "yeah I'll call Jason, and Barbara" Damien said "and I'll call Stephanie" Dick said.

10 minutes later Stephanie Brown walked in "what's so important that I'm missing class Richie" "Steph stop calling me that and you'll see". Barbara them walked in with her 6 year old son Natan Mike Lance "do I want to know" "yeah you do" Tim said.

Jason walked in with Starfire and their daughter Jayne Kara Todd "what Up Dams,Mothy, Barbs,Phanie,and Dickiebird" said the Third oldest of all of the birds and bats "uggg" everyone else said.

"So what are we all doing here" Stephanie asked "so Bruce have another kid" Dick told his younger siblings . "What!" They all yelled "yeah that why were here the tell him that the he shouldn't keep secrets from us" Damien said "were his family for one" Barbara said "we know him inside and out" Jason said.


	17. Not wanting school to start

**please review and I don't own yj**

The YJ team sat in to living room while the bats siblings were talking.

Maria was sitting in Jayden's lap "umm they're talking about Kristina and how batman never told them" Maria said.

"How do you know that babe" "you don't think I wouldn't track Damian would you" she asked her boyfriend "I should have known" Jayden said laughing.

"So who's ready to go to school" Adam asked "are you crazy I hate school" "same here" "don't make me gooo" ( shoutout to anyone who guess right as to who say that of all the cha racters).

"This school isn't that bad"Lian said talk about Gotham academy "yeah well they still think I'm a scholarship kid" Jayden said "not once we get back" Maria said running her hand through his hand.

"How?" Jayden asked "our parents are coming to the school with their families so Rachel gets to skip school while were in an assembly" Maria said .you never cease to amaze me Mar" Jayden said kissing her head "duh because what's the point of an relationship if we don't learn things" Maria said

"You've got a point in all of this even if I do know everything about you I still like learning more or the same things over again" Jayden said as she looked at him "me too" Mairia said hugging him. "Love You Jay" "I love you too babe" he said kissing her.

"Hey where's Lian" Bryann asked "she's dating Damian and they're bound to get married as soon as they turn 18" Ryker said "and she's with Damian" Maria told them as they walked in.

The YJ team sat in to living room while the bats siblings were talking.

Maria was sitting in Jayden's lap "umm they're talking about Kristina and how batman never told them" Maria said.

"How do you know that babe" "you don't think I wouldn't track Damian would you" she asked her boyfriend "I should have known" Jayden said laughing.

"So who's ready to go to school" Adam asked "are you crazy I hate school" "same here" "don't make me gooo" ( shoutout to anyone who guess right as to who say that of all the cha racters).

"This school isn't that bad"Lian said talk about Gotham academy "yeah well they still think I'm a scholarship kid" Jayden said "not once we get back" Maria said running her hand through his hand.

"How?" Jayden asked "our parents are coming to the school with their families so Rachel gets to skip school while were in an assembly" Maria said .you never cease to amaze me Mar" Jayden said kissing her head "duh because what's the point of an relationship if we don't learn things" Maria said

"You've got a point in all of this even if I do know everything about you I still like learning more or the same things over again" Jayden said as she looked at him "me too" Mairia said hugging him. "Love You Jay" "I love you too babe" he said kissing her.

"Hey where's Lian" Bryann asked "she's dating Damian and they're bound to get married as soon as they turn 18" Ryker said "and she's with Damian" Maria told them as they walked in.


	18. School is now in

Sorry for not updating

School had been back in session for about a week not that the kids enjoyed that except Adam and Helena.

Kenny was walking down the hall of the school when his speedster girlfriend jumped at his "woah Rach" "hey Ken"Rachel Asked slowly "yeah what's up" "I'm not going to be here tomorrow" she said as Kenny took her hand "why" he asked "because my family has to be at Gotham Academy tomorrow sorry" she told him "it's ok as long as we can hang out today then".

"Yeah you can come over my parents won't be home til later and if Jayden isn't gone he'll be in his room" "ok I'll be there at about 4" Kenny said kissing her "bye" "bye Rach".

Later that day Kenny arrived at the West residents. "So what do you want to do" Kenny asked his girlfriend "hmmm let me think this" She said kissing him, her hands twisted through his dark black hair. The door to the house opened.

"Ray" Kenny and Rachel pulled away "umm hey big brother" Rachel said innocently "don't Rach what if I was Dad he would find someway to flatten Kenny in a heartbeat and you know I mean a literal heartbeat" "dad would get over it I'm almost 15".

"yeah right that's like uncle D forgiving me for going out with his daughter and I don't see that happening anytime soon" Jayden said walking towards the stairs.

"Oh and Ray" "yeah Aden?" Rachel asked "don't do anything I wouldn't do" and with that he walked up the stairs and into his room.

"Well that was interesting" Kenny told her as he placed his arm around her shoulder "I know right just to be safe why don't we watch a movie" Rachel asked her boyfriend "sure why not". They watched the movie of their choice but fell asleep as the credits had rolled along.

Maria had walked into the house "yo lovebirds get your lazy butts off that couch" Maria screamed causing Kenny to fall his girlfriend on top oh him.

"Why Mara Why" "well let's see M'gnn didn't see Kenny today and he wasn't answering his phone she called me to see if he was here apparently you aren't answering the house phone either" Maria said "oops I better go" Kenny said getting up "ok I'll see you at training tomorrow night" Rachel said kissing him "yeah see ya".

"So where's your brother" "come on Mar that's all you think about now is my brother why" Rachel asked her best friend "well he is my boyfriend Rachy" Maria said "I know but we don't hang as much as we use too" "that's because we both have boyfriends now" Maria Said.

"But why now" Rachel said getting frustrated as her brother heard all of this from upstairs "I don't know that answer"Maria said as she seen her boyfriend "what's up with you two" Jayden asked "nothing" they said "i heard but why don't we all just hang out tomorrow" he said "yeah ok" they both said.

"So what do you guys want to do now" he asked "actually I need help with this stupid science homework Jay" "yeah I'm finish my homework and meet you guys down here in an hour" Rachel said ."ok" they said.

YjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyyjyjYjyuyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyYjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjYjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyYjyjyjyjyj

"So what I'm I helping you with actually" "environmental science" "ok" Jayden said sitting on his bed "what is a biosphere" she answered "what is two different kinds of pollution" Jayden asked "umm noise and air" "you know I think you get this" "my process report said differently" Maria said showing him it "dang Baby how do you even get an F" he asked "I don't know Jay but their like you are getting a tutor we'll call you to tell you who" Maria said flopping down in his lap,her phone rang.

"Hello" "this is your science teacher and we got you a tutor" "uhh who is it" "it will be Jayden West if he agrees to it" "I can actually ask him right now his sister' my best friend and I'm at their house" "well that saves me a phone call so please ask him Maria" "ok one moment" Maria said turning to Jayden.

"Jayyyyy" "yeah Mar" "be my tutor they were going to ask you to do it" she told him "fine I'll do it just because your so cute" Jayden said kissing her head as she giggled "thank you".

"Hello " "yes Maria" "Jayden agreed to tutor me" "ok let's hope he helps you bring your grade up goodbye" "goodbye".

Maria looked at her boyfriend and smiled then wrapped her legs around hie waist "thank you" she said her breathe on his lips "you're welcome Mar you know I would do anything for you" he said slowly right be for he kissed her, her hands in his hair but minutes later she pulled away from him "we better go. Met your sister down stairs" "yeah come on".

They walked down stairs "you two are sooo late" "uhh we got busy" Jayden said "yeah that mark on Mara's neck says that" Maria threw her hand to her neck "Jay" she shrieked "what you weren't complaining when I gave it to you" Jayden said as she hit him. "Come on let's just watch the movie already" Rachel said as they sat on the bigger couch Jayden sat as Maria laid her head on his lap.

About two hours later Artemis walked in "hey kids" "hey mom" "hey Aunt Arty" "Mara you're staying the night" "i don't know" "that's not an question it's a statement because were all going to the Academy tomorrow and John's not going so you're mom's taking him to school then meeting us there" "what about my dad" "he's working late I actually think he's sleeping at the company house with Roy and Wally tonight" "oh ok". "Just don't let me find you in Jayden's bed tonight" Artemis said "mom" Jayden whined.

YjyjyjyjyjyjYjyjyjyjyjyjyjYjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjYjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjYjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjYjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjYjyjyjyjyjyjyjyj

The next day everyone was up before the sun "Jayden" Maria yelled "what babe" he yelled back from his room "can I borrow that one uniform shirt that doesn't fit you" "yeah but you got to come and get it".

"I thought you guys didn't have to wear uniforms today" Artemis asked "nope that's Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays" Maria said walking up the stairs and into Jayden's room, where he was getting dressed "where is it" "on my bed" he said pulling on his button down shirt "thanks" she said kissing him.

"Wait what about your skirt" "that's one thing I did leave here which is weird" Maria said as she also took his school jacket "and what are you doing with that" Jayden asked "this jacket is approved from the uniform right" "yeah my lettermen's jacket and school jackets are why"

"Because I'm taking it it's cold in my homeroom" "which is the only class we don't have together" "I'm glad they switched up how we're placed in classes" Jayden said "me too" "Jayden and Maria hurry up" "coming" they said "I've got to go get my skirt meet you down stairs" "yeah ok".

Once ready to go Maria came down the stairs "Mom can I drive" Jayden asked "I don't know Aden" "please they wouldn't have given me my permit if they didn't think I could drive" "fine which car" "the BMW or the mustang" Jayden asked the girls "the BMW" they said Maria grabbing her bag which Jayden then took from her.

They arrived as the school was opened "ah Artemis how nice to see you again" "you too Drake" Artemis said "Maria or Jayden why don't you take Rachel to your homeroom with you" headmaster Brooks said "I will were just going to wait on her cousins" Maria said just as the Harpers minus Roy walked in.

At the assembly that was in place for 1st hour to 4th hour "hello everyone today we have the Gray'sons, the Harpers, and the Wests and they will answer your questions and then you'll meet their children expect John Gray'son" Headmaster Brooks said.

Some kid in the 9th grade rose her head "yes" "does anyone one of you have a son and if so how old is he" she asked "um we do and he's almost 16" Wally said Jayden sent him a look from the seat he was sitting in next to Maria who was silently laughing to herself.

"You over there" Jade said "um so you guys are stinking rich" "yeah you can say that" Artemis said "do you're kids go to a private school like here or public" a senior boy asked

"Well it was their decision to make out of the 6 kids but if you count my younger brother and he's friend 8 only 2 don't go to a private school" Dick said.

"Why don't we meet the kids" Headmaster Brooks said "kids why don't you come up that includes the other two" he said as the kids got up from their seats from different places of the auditorium and walked up on stage "so we'll go oldest to youngest.

"I'm Damian Wayne, Dick Gray'son's youngest brother I'm 17 I'm also a Junior here as many of you know" some 10th grader girl raised her hand "yes" "are you single" she asked "no I'm not actually sorry" he said not sorry at all.

"I'm Lian Harper am also 17 and a junior here I have I younger sister, and I'm not single because I go out with Damian here" Lian said smirking as Damian wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I'm Jayden West I'll be 16 in November, I'm a sophomore here, I'm the oldest out of me and my younger sister, and I'm not single" Jayden said moving towards Maria which Paxton doesn't like one bit.

"I'm Ryker Jetts technically I'm not related to any of them unless you count dating one of them" he said "nope that so doesn't count unless you marry her" Bryann said "maybe I will one day Bryann" Ryker told her "and maybe she'll like that" "anyway I'm 15 I'll be 16 soon, and I'm a sophomore".

"I'm Briyanna Harper but everyone calls me Bryann I'm the youngest Harper at 14 soon to be 15, I'm a freshmen here, and I'm not single because I'm with Ryker" Bryann said holding his hand.

"I'm Maria Gray'son I'm 14 I'll be 15 in November, I'm a freshmen here, I'm the oldest Gray'son my brother is 7 and I'm not single I'm with Jayden" Maria said wrapping her arms around his waist and he wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"I'm Rachel West I'm 14, I'm a freshmen but I don't do here like my brother and cousins the Harpers and I'm not single either" Rachel said scoffing and folding her arms then smiling.

"Ok then everyone go to you're class or lunch" The Headmaster said once outside of the auditorium Jayden ran into Paxton "watch it Scholarship kid" "first of all what is your problem Paxton we both know I'm not on a scholarship, second who you calling a kid I'm older than you, and third of all is it because I have Maria and you don't huh" Jayden said.

"Whatever I could be with Maria if I really wanted her so bad, but I bet she'll break up with you in a heartbeat for some other guy soon" Paxton said "yeah I don't think so Paxton because she actually loves me" Jayden said.

Paxton had enough he tried to throw a punch at Jayden who just ducked and twisted Paxton's arm behind his back, Paxton used his other hand the punch Jayden in the jaws. Jayden wasn't effected by the punch but he did knee Paxton's stomach then punched him in the face. The fight was broken up by some random teachers.

YjyjyjyjyjyjYjyjyjyjyjyjyjYjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyYjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjYjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjYjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjYjyjyjyjyjyjyj

In the Headmaster's office "Jayden why on earth would you fight I've known you your entire life "I didn't start the fight but he hit me and I don't know I just hit him back" "I know you didn't but why didn't you just stop him with out hitting him" "that's what I did at first but then he hit me in the face Drake I mean Headmaster Brooks".

"Still I have to suspend you and you know you mother is not going to let you train til after all of this" "I know how long do I get" "3 days so you'll be back on Monday" "how long does Powers get" "Paxton gets 10 days for starting the fight and edging it on" "can I go now" "yes you may go to lunch" Headmaster Brooks said as Jayden left.

Jayden walked out of the office as Maria locked eyes with him then ran at him full force and into his arms "what happened I had people like Amber and a bunch of other people telling me my boyfriend go into a fight" Maria said it looked like she had been crying "hey Mar baby look at me" Jayden said Maria looked up at him, he wiped her tears away.

"I did get into a fight but I'm fine ok" she nodded "ok" she said pouting her lip out so that Jayden would kiss her, he laughed then bent down to kiss her "I love you Jay" she said softly "I love you too Mar always" "so how long are you out for" "three days" "that's not that bad" "yeah but my mom I'm going to be in trouble but Drake said he'd tell her what really happen to soften the blow" Jayden said as Maria traced the spot were Paxton hit him "does it hurt" "no I've had worse and you know it" he told her "yeah I know I just don't like thinking about then you know" she said kissing his cheek.

YjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjYjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjYjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjYjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjYjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjYjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyj

Kenny had come over after school, Maria opened the door "hey where's Rachel" he asked "uhh in a family meeting about stuff"Maria said "that helps doesn't it" Kenny asked "shut up Kenny" she said "have you been crying" "it's nothing something just happened at school that's all" "Jayden didn't break up with you did he" Kenny said "no he didn't break up with me why was he going to" Maria asked "no it's just I've never seen you cry" "oh".

Jayden and his family walked out of the office room in their 'house' "remember Jayden" "yeah I know I'm not allowed to leave tonight or tomorrow and no training till late Friday night or Saturday" Jayden said as his parents left.

"What happened to your face dude" Kenny asked one of his friends "I got into a fight at school today" Jayden said sitting down in his favorite chair and pulled Maria into his lap. "That's why you can't leave" "more like I got suspended and my mom's mad at me" Jayden said. "You kinda had to see the other guy though" Rachel said "who was it" "Paxton Powers" Maria said laying her head on Jayden's chest.

"He was sooo not worth 3days of being suspended" Jayden said "that's on you big brother" "well you'd fight him to if he kept telling your girlfriend was going to leave you" Jayden said "I'm not going anyway you know Jayden""I know babe I know" he said kissing her.

"So what do you want to do" Kenny asked "since Jayden can't leave the house why don't we go to the media room and play video games" Rachel said "fine couple verse couple" Jayden said as Maria got on his back.


End file.
